starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Revan
det Foundry (midlertidig) *c. 3638 BBY, Yavin 4 |art=MenneskeKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide |køn=MennskeligeKnights of the Old Republic 20: Daze of Hate, Part 2, letter section |hår=Mørkebrun |eyes=Mørke brun |æra=Old Republic eraStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic |tilknytning=*Jedi Ordre **Revanchists *Galaktiske Republik **Republikkens Mercy KorpsKnights of the Old Republic 49: Demon, Part 3 **Republikkens Hær *Resurgent Sith Imperium *Revan's Sith Imperium *Order of Revan |mestere=*Kreia *Zhar Lestin *Dorak *Arren Kae |lærlinge= *Meetra Surik (uformel) *Darth Malak (Sith lærling) *Scourge (uformel)}} Revan, senere kaldt the Revanchist og Darth Revan da han blev en Mørk Fyrste af Sith var en mand af menneskeracen, som spillede store roller som både Jedi og Sith i de Mandalorianske Krige og i Jedi Borgerkrigen. Man mener, at han var født i Outer Rim's Territorier. Revan var født ca. ved 3994 BBY og studerede under et antal forskellige Jedi Mestre, for at blive en Padawan. Han blev hurtigt ven med en anden lærling, ved navn Alek. Den unge Revan blev en Jedi Kriger og gik imod ordrer fra Jedi Ordenen og hjalp til i de Mandalorianske Krige, som var imellem den Galaktiske Republik og de mandalorianske krigerklaner. Han ledte Revanchist bevægelsen og gik imod Jedi Rådet's ønsker. Da han dræbte en af mandalorianernes hærførere, tog han lederens maske, og gik med den. Han var derefter udnævnt som øverstbefalende. Men, da Revan overvandt den øverste mandalorianske leder, Mandalore den Ultimative, ved slutningen af Slaget om Malachor V i 3960 BBY, fulgte han og hans ven, Alek, nu kendt som Malak, det mystiske spor, på en Sith indflydelse mandalorianernes angreb. Da de nåede de Ukendte Regioner, opdagede de et hemmeligt Sith Imperium og blev ført til Den Mørke Side af Sith Kejseren. Sith Kejseren sendte dem tilbage til Republikken som intelligensagenter, men lidt tid efter så brød Revan og Malak, de nye Mørke Fyrster af Sith ud af Kejserens mentale kontrol og begyndte deres eget imperium, med Stjerne Smedjen, en ældgammel rumstation med store kræfter som var bygget af Rakata folket. De brugte Stjerne Smedjen til at bygge en militær flåde og våben, til at gå i krig imod Republikken, som resulterede i Jedi Borgerkrigen. Men, Revan blev forrådt af sin lærling, Malak og blev fanget og taget tilbage til Jedi Ordren af Jedi-ridderen Bastila Shan, som reddede Revan og dannede et Kraftbånd med Revan. Da han blev taget tilbage, blev hans hukommelse slettet af Jedi Ordenen og han blev givet en ny identitet som en Republikansk soldat og fik en stilling på det Republikanske krigsskib, Endar Spire, under Shans kommando. Men, da Malak angreb Endar Spire, over planeten Taris, i et fejlslagent forsøg på at fange Shan, sluttede Revan sig sammen med den Republikanske officer, Carth Onasi og andre brogede personer på Taris og fandt frem til Shan. De flygtede derefter fra Taris, før Malak ødelagde planenetens overflade i et grusomt bombardement. Revan og hans venner rejste til Dantooine's Jedi Enklave, hvor han blev trænet til at blive en Jedi endnu engang. Han blev derefter sendt ud på en mission, for at lokalisere Stjernekortene, som var Rakatan kulturgenstande som ville afsløre beliggenheden af Stjerne Smedjen. Revan fik nye allierede og kom tættere på Shan, i rejserne. Men, da gruppen blev angrebet og fanget af Malak, blev Revan's rigtige identitet afsløret og Shan var taget til fange af Malak. Da Revan og resten af gruppen slap fri (udover Shan), var de tvunget til at lede efter det sidste kort. Da de fandt det sidste kort og kom ombord på Stjerne Smedjen, fandt gruppen Shan, men noget var galt. Shan var blevet tvunget over til den Mørke side af Kraften, men Revan fik hende overtalt til at komme tilbage på Republikkens side. Sammen, fik de gjort en ende på Malak. Referencer Kategori:Mennesker Kategori:Shan familie Kategori:Revaniter Kategori:Sith Mestre